Obra del Destino
by Hoshi Miyuki
Summary: ... Solo lo vío una vez pero fue lo suficiente para que él se volviera la imagen de sus cuentos, el centro de sus sueños y el inicio de su locura...SoulxMaka, One-shot...


_Hey, Hola, Hey! ^^' okno -.-' xDD _

_Eeeeehhhh! Vuelto! :D y les traigo un One-Shot :D este en lo personal me gusto mucho x3 y espero qe les guste la historia, es la primera que hago ^^' (si las demás parecian poemas clasificación Chrona XDDD ) _

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece es del maravilloso y 'BIG' Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea este hombre :D) yo solo pedí prestados sus personajes y qe Shinigami-sama lo bendiga! :D xDD

Sin más qe decir… Onegai, Lean~

**~Obra del Destino~**

Maka Albarn era una pequeña niña de 6 años de edad, tenía el pelo lasio de color rubio cenizo sujeto en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza y unos ojos color verde jade muy hermosos, era inteligente, curiosa y con una enorme imaginación que siempre retro-alimentaba con muchisimos libros ya que ese era su pasatiempo preferido, leer.

Ella leía de todo desde cuentos infantiles hasta novelas románticas, no habia día que no leyera algún cuento de amor o una novela de mundos fantásticos muy lejanos a la realidad.

Como toda niña de su edad le gustaban los cuentos de princesas y principes con finales felices y soñaba con encontrar a su principe azul que la llevará consigo a un mundo nuevo y maravilloso junto con un _"…y vivierón felices para siempre…"_.

Un día justo despues de haber terminado de leer su cuento de amor preferido acompaño a su mamá al centro de la cuidad. Ya cuando venía de vuelta en la habitual estación de trenes lo vío. Si, ahí estaba, parado a unos metros frente a ella, empezando a tomar un tren con rumbo a Inglaterra. Era él, un niño de no más de 7 años de edad de pelo blanco como la nieve, de piel un poco más bronceada que la de ella pero lo que más le llamo la atención fuerón sus ojos, rojos como la sangre y tan profundos que te podrías perder en ellos. Él niño al sentir la constante mirada de ella se giro, la vío y le mostro su mejor sonrisa enseñandole sus afilados dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón. Con este repentino acto Maka no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero por nada del mundo aparto su mirada de él.

-Soul, andando que se hace tarde…-. Un muchacho muy parecido a él pero de áspecto mayor le hablo llamando su atención para que abordara el tren.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el niño desaparecio de la vista de Maka, ella se quedo todavía un rato divagando en sus pensamientos, ese niño es sin duda alguna su principe, aquel que la rescataría de todos los peligros que tuviese, que la llevaría lejos y con quien sería feliz el resto de su vida. Este momento lo recordaría de eso estaba segura, nunca olvidaría el primer día que se encontro con su amado, su principe, Soul…

Los años pasarón y Maka nunca pudo olvidar ese momento, ese día, esa sensación que invadia su cuerpo al recordarlo. Ese albino se habia convertido en la imagen de sus cuentos, el centro de sus sueños y el inicio de su locura.

Maka aún al cumplir los 15 años de edad no paraba de soñar con él, con el día de su encuentro, con el momento en que -según Maka- llegaría por ella y se la llevaría a un país lejano para poder comenzar juntos su historia y nunca dejarla sola. Aún no comprendía el porque sus padres no creían lo que les decía, ella sabia que él era real, que la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario y que solo era cuestión de esperar(*) para que él viniera por ella, pero a pesar de todas las veces que se los dijera ellos se negaban rotundamente a creérle. Ellos sabían que esta obseción podría pasar a peores si no se detenía a tiempo y con todo el pesar del mundo intentarón convencer a su amada y única hija que eso que tanto anhelaba no era real, que solo eran cuentos y que estos no se podrían realizar.

Maka, en un arranque de irá por las crueles e insensibles palabras hacia su amado se nego a creerles y se fugo de casa llegando así a la estación de trenes creyendo que ahí era el lugar donde se encontraría con su principe azul. Espero y espero pero éste nunca llego, intento inventarse mil y un excusas, _"seguramente se le hizo tarde"_, ó, _"talvez no sabe como llegar"_ y entre tanto esperar se quedo profundamente dormida en la banca de la estación.

Desperto en la cama de su habitación, extrañada, pues no recordaba haber regresado a casa, salío de su cuarto con rumbo a la sala para hablar nuevamente con sus padres pues no perdonaría facilmente que al amor de su vida lo desprecién de esa manera, al llegar ahí se topo con la sorpresa de su vida, todas sus estanterias de los libros que tanto amaba estaban completamente vacias, alterada, busco y busco por toda la casa pero no encontro ni un solo libro, al salir encontro a sus padres con cajas en las cuales estaban todos sus preciados libros y cuentos. Corrío a prisa pero antes de llegar su padre la detuvo.

-Maka…-le llamo su padre agarrandola del brazo para evitar que llegará hasta las cajas.

-Apartate papá, ¿no ves que van a tirar mis libros?- le espeto ella intentando librarse de su agarre.

-Maka, escuchame esto tiene que parar, ya no eres una niña, tienes que madurar, entiendeme, por favor…- él intentaba por todos los medios convencerla, la tomo de los hombros haciendo que ella lo mirará.

-¡No!, no se de que hablas, ¡Sueltame!...- ella se removia inquieta, incapaz de soltarse o liberarse, su padre al ver que ella no cooperaba, la tomo aún más fuerte de los hombros y alzando la voz, dijo…

-¡No! Maka escucha, ¡Es suficiente! ¡Basta!, ¡quiero que subas a tu habitación y me esperes ahí!, ¿fuí claro?...-

Maka al ver la desición y enojo en la voz de su padre no le quedo más que obedecerlo. A paso lento y un tanto torpe llego a su habitación se sento en un rincón junto a su cama juntando sus piernas a su pecho y se puso a llorar ocultando su rostro en el pequeño hueco que quedaba. Talvez sus padres tenían razón esto se estaba volviendo una obseción insana y era hora de pararla. Le costo mucho trabajo olvidar sus libros e historias a los que tan aferrada estaba pero despues de tres años lo logro, logro olvidarlo talvez no al cien porciento pues de un modo u otro el formaba parte de su pasado pero aún así siguio adelante consiguio amigos y amigas, siguio lo que se puede llamar un rumbo de vida normal. Sus estanterías volvierón a llenarse pero esta vez de libros de ciencia o medicina, le fascinaba la idea de ser maestra asi que cambio el habitual sueño de casarse por el de terminar la Universidad y obtener una maestria en literatura o química. Y asi paso el tiempo, Maka recupero los años perdidos, se decía a si misma que asi como estaba era feliz, que no necesitaba de nada más. Pero un día por obra del desmedido destino paso algo que creyo jamás pasaría.

Era una tarde tránquila habia quedado con sus amigas en ir al centro de la cuidad pero no conto con el exceso de gente, entre tanto jaloneo y pisotones llego antes que sus amigas a la estación de trenes y ahí como en un extraño dejavú lo vío, estaba parada frente a él, el mismo albino de ojos rojos y dientes de tiburón estaba ahí, viendola, sonriendole, como si llevará tiempo buscandola, un señor que pasaba por ahí empujo a Maka pero antes de impactar en el suelo sintio como unos brazos fuertes y bien torneados la sujetaban con firmeza, ella alzo la mirada topandose con unos ojos rojos profundos como la sangre, quedandose inmersa en ellos, mientras que su cerebro intentaba prosesar tanta información. Primero llego sola a la estación de trenes que tantos recuerdos le traía; después se encontra frente a frente con la persona que amo toda su infancia y que todo este tiempo se ha empeñado en olvidar repitiendose a si misma que no era real, que él era un sueño. Pero si él era un sueño ¿por qué podía sentirlo, tocarlo y verlo? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? Ella al intentar levantarse, su boca -sin querer- choco con los labios del albino formando asi un pequeño roce haciendo que retrocediera en el acto con un muy evidente sonrojo, el muchacho al ver su acción sonrio mostrando su dentadura, acercandose más y más a la chica mientras que ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. ¿Es que acaso estaba soñando?, ¿Era acaso una broma?, Acaba de encontrar a su _"Principe azul"_ y a la vez ¡acaba de besarlo! ¡Esto sin duda era demasiado para ella!. Al estar tan sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaba el albino de ella hasta que sintio su dulce aliento rosando sus labios.

-Te he estado buscando, Hime-sama…-le dijo el muchacho acercandose peligrosamente a su boca.

-Te he estado esperando, Soul…-fue lo que le contesto a ella antes de lanzarse a su boca y besarlo con tanta ternura y amor que le pudiera ser posible mientras una pequeña lagrima de felicidad bajaba por su mejilla. Soul la rodeo por la cintura respondiendole el beso mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, se separarón justo cuando a ambos se les habia acabado el aire juntarón sus frentes y se sonrierón.

Dicen que cuando en verdad quieres algo, todo el universo conspira para que lo obtengas y es que, ¿Qué otra excusa puedes tener cuando encuentras a tu "principe azul" despues de tanto tiempo justo en el mismo lugar en donde se vierón por primera vez? Está sin duda fué obra del destino.

_Y… qe tal qedo? :D espero que bien, ^^' a mi parecer el final qedo algo chusco (CURSI!) nee… aahhh! Y **Bell-chan**, si me preguntas donde qedo el Fic lo tendre listo en unos…mmm… tres años! 0.0' Noo! Claro qe no! lo subire eso tenlo por echo!, pero… etto… le faltan detalles estoy en eso ;) –…además me aconsejarón qe primero intentará agarrar experiencia y despues ya me podria aventar un Fic de deperdido 5 capitulos-…En fin… Onegai! Dejenme un **Review!** Se los agradecería mucho asi como ustedes respiran nosotros necesitamos Reviews para vivir… ¡y no qiero morir joven! D: aún no he conocido a Soul(x3) en persona D: , aún no hago un Cosplay descente!, aún no cobro venganza a mi maestra de Civica y Etica! Yo juré qe algun día rayaría su coche! Y si muero no podree! D: xDDD en fin… la vdd seria genial qe lo hicieran o de perdido qe lean… da igual! Se qe soy un fiasgo pero necesito qe me lo digan! (No! Mejor no! O.o') , cualqier duda o comentario-tomatazo, pastelazo- ,insisto, dejenlo en un Review! Onegai! xDD en fin… sin más qe decir…_

_Byebye~_

_Atto: Hoshi Miyuki~_


End file.
